User talk:Vendanis/Family trees
Is this really needed? There's not really anything on this page that covers the pages of the individuals it mentions, and it's leaving out a ton of other individuals. Still, if it's kept, note that Vasily and Falicia Glear are the same individual.--Hawki (talk) 22:07, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay, let's go over this again: *This page is pointless. It covers information that is already on character templates. *It covers information repeatedly on families that are too small to warrant entry. *It is an orphaned page - nothing links here. *It is incomplete, and simply adds extra obligation for completion in the creation of character articles. *It has speculation - there is no evidence of Lilith and Mephisto having a bona fide mother. There is no evidence of demons reproducing sexually bar interaction with angels. *It has been re-created without proper consultation with wiki admins, despite previous opportunity given for discussion.--Hawki (talk) 13:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Look Inarius and Lilith became lovers and Rathma was borned. What does "bona fide mother" means? This is not poitless. What's wrong with adding small families. This is a good page for all families in Diablo Lore, I added all I knew. I could add more if I had time. By the way no page is perfect the first day. Vendanis (talk) 13:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Look at the Inarius and Lilith pages again. Not the best in the world, but take a look at their character boxes - families are already listed. There aren't enough generations to justify a family tree in any of these cases, and again, is speculating that demons are capable of sexual reproduction in Mephisto's case. Yes, Lilith is listed as his 'daughter' and Lucion as his 'son,' but what that means, if anything, is iffy. AC angels call each other brother/sister, when it's established there's no biological distinction. :That, and nothing links here, hence the issue of this being an orphaned page. There's no reason for anything to link here when the information it covers is already covered on any page that could have even the slightest reason to link here.--Hawki (talk) 13:55, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Keep it Look if someone wants to add a family or if something is wrong just change it oa add more families. Don't delete it is intresting and funny to see Family trees in this way. If you don't like this page for some reason just don't watch it. This is relevant to Diablo and makes sense and is a good page and shall not be deleted. I can't find anything here that is speculation. Vendanis (talk) 13:38, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :If one confirmed user other than the author writes here that we should keep this page, I will consent to it staying here, although would strongly suggest a better way of arranging the trees (in tables probably) as it currently looks quite unattractive (in addition to being pretty pointless). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::It isn't relevant. Not in as much that it doesn't tell us anything that a look at the character article of any one of these characters would already tell a user. It is creating extra work, it is speculative, it seems to be a personal pet project, it is redundant because of the character box template, it is speculating on demon reproduction, the old version speculated on the no. of Cain family generations, etc.--Hawki (talk) 13:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::If someone finds a better way of arranging the trees just show it and we all can decide how with arranging the trees is best. If think that the current trees are fine. Well the chance for someone to find this page over ONE day is a small chance. I posted Jered Cain 5 generations over Deckard Cain beacause: 1 = father, 2 = grandfather, 3 = great-grandfather, 4 = great-great-grandfather, 5 = ancestor. It is unknown how many generation it is a just said 5 beacause then it counts like ancestor. I think that 5 generations would look better then even more Vendanis (talk) 13:59, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::If you want to attempt soliciting allies with a forum topic or blog, you are free to do so. And ancestor can mean anyone a person is descended from, even (though rarely except in the case of inheritance law) parents. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:06, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict):Or 5 is great-great grandfather. Or 6 is great-great-great grandfather. Or...well, so on. If your argument is to use 5 generations because it "looks better," then clearly you're missing the point. This is not about "looking better." This is not about being "funny." This is about finding justification for this page to exist, and to find a reason for editors to take on the extra work required every time one character has an article created that is linked to another character. You have not addressed this issue. :::::Plus, if you want people to find this page, your chances aren't good - 1 in 6712 at this time of writing, under the assumption that one hits a random article page. If you want people to see your work (and at this point in time, this is only your work and no-one else has expressed a desire to work on it), then you're better off linking it to your homepage. It allows you complete control over the project (which is striking me as a pet project), it allows people to see it if they go to your homepage (which is more likely if you edit constructively), it saves us all time, and it stops us worrying from speculative/incorrect info.--Hawki (talk) 14:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::If this page doesn't survive the trial by fire, it will be moved to User:Vendanis/Family trees rather than deleted unless Vendanis would prefer complete deletion. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:20, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::i think the Anu one is kinda off, Anu casted all evil from him whitch created Thamate. But He and the Thamate fught eachother until they destroyed eachother not angels and thamate. nnnnn 15:58, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::It's nearly been 24 hours since this page was created. The issue still isn't solved.--Hawki (talk) 07:04, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I know that this page dosn't destroys the wiki. Yes I know that Anu didn't create Tathamet and the Angels the same time. It is just meaning that Anu created Tathamet by misstake at one point and that his death later created the Angels. I just mean that both of them came from Anu. It dosn't mean that both where created at the same time. It is inresting to look at the Family trees all at once. I just belive that 5 generations is a good deafult number for an ancestor. Beacause it is unknown just how many generations. It dosn't really matters how many generations there is between them it just shows that it is a lot of generations between them how maky generation would not matter much. It is most logic that Mephisto mated to produse Lucion and Lilith, it isn't revealed how he prodused offspring so mate would be the most locical reason unless anything else is known. We all nkow that the seven Ewils was born from the seven heads of Tathamet not sexually. To prouse offspring trough make is the most reasonable choice until anything else is known. With that out of the way I can't see more speculation or incorrect information here. By the way I don't know why speculation is a big problem. I can add that the numers of generations in the Cain family is speculative? By the way this page is for everyone not just me. It is official and should remain so. Vendanis (talk) 13:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) You didn't get any support within the appointed time, so this page has been moved out of main space. You may now write anything you want here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Anything? Vendanis (talk) 14:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::For the most part. It is a sub-page of your user page, so anything you could put on your user page may be put here. If you add anything offensive or otherwise in violation of Wikia's terms of use or community guidelines, it will be removed. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC)